(1) Field
The invention disclosed herein relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which prevents detachment of a reflection sheet therein.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel which displays an image and a backlight unit which provides light to the display panel. The display panel includes a first display substrate in which a plurality of pixels is disposed, a second display substrate facing the first display substrate, and an image display layer interposed between the first and second display substrates.
The image display layer is driven by the pixels, and the transmittance through the display panel of light provided from the backlight unit is adjusted by the image display layer to display an image. The image display layer may be a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer or an electrophoretic layer.
The backlight unit may be classified as an edge-type backlight unit disposed on a side of the display panel to generate light or a direct-type backlight unit disposed under the display panel to generate light.
The direct-type backlight unit includes a reflection sheet in which a plurality of holes is defined, and light source units which generate light. The light sources extend into the holes of the reflection sheet and are greater in cross-sectional thickness than the reflection sheet. In the direct-type backlight unit, the light sources emit light in an upward direction toward the display panel, and the reflection sheet reflects light initially emitted toward a rear side of the light sources to direct the light in the upward direction.